In the heart of penance
by Muwnder
Summary: "Rien ne manque aux funérailles des riches, que des gens qui les regrettent." Sabo l'apprendra à ses dépends, dans un monde où nul n'est vraiment solidaire ni aimant, sauf un. [UA x YAOI]
1. Descente aux Enfers

**Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **J'espère que vous êtes en forme !**

 **J'inscris un petit mot d'avance pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.**

 **Je ne dirais rien en ce qui concerne les termes de cette nouvelle fiction, je vous en laisse l'entière découverte, j'en reparlerais plus tard.**

 **Sur ce, profitez-bien !**

 **Rating : T.**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 1 : Descente aux Enfers.**_

 **.**

 **.**

Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'aurait été ma vie si j'avais été pauvre. Si je n'avais pas eu tout ce que je possédais. Non pas que cela ne m'intéressait pas, loin de là. Seulement pouvoir avoir un état d'esprit divergent. Penser et manger différemment, découvrir d'autres valeurs.

Depuis tout jeune, je ne voyais qu'une seule et même expression dans le regard des inconnus. Un regard sans une once de bienveillance, qui véhiculait un sentiment de haine. Comme si j'avais été le meurtrier d'un de leurs proches. Je ne comprenais pas ce coup d'œil méprisant. Oui, il s'agissait bien là d'une terrible méprise. Alors que je ne cherchais qu'à m'ouvrir aux autres, tout m'y opposait. À commencer par mon statut social.

Mes parents s'évertuaient à m'inculquer des règles de bienséance qui allaient m'être totalement inutiles, je le savais bien. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où mes parents me disaient de redresser mon buste et garder mes mains sur la table pendant les repas, et même au goûter. Lorsque je croquais à pleine dents dans un des croissants frais amenés le matin même, ma mère se jetait à mes pieds pour amasser la moindre miette dorée qui aurait eu le culot de tomber. Je n'ai jamais compris cette obsession pour la propreté, surtout quand c'était une femme de ménage qui s'affrétait à faire le nettoyage complet d'un manoir.

Je ne cessais de me comparer aux autres enfants de mon âge, du moins quand j'avais l'occasion d'en croiser. Les radieux sourires échangés entre les enfants et leurs parents m'éblouissaient toujours. J'avais pour coutume de regarder le visage si fermé mon père, dans l'espoir d'y déceler un éventuel sourire aussi luminescent que ceux que j'avais pu voir dans la journée. Sans succès.

Tout s'est accéléré quand je suis entré à l'école. J'ai d'abord étudié avec la majeure partie de la population, avant d'être écarté du monde. Même si, extérieurement, rien ne changeait, j'étais le garçon le plus heureux du monde. Chaque jour je revivais. Je voulais partager mes montagnes de jouets poussiéreuses avec chaque enfant présent dans la salle. Je voulais leur faire découvrir tous les succulents mets qui succombaient à mon palais chaque jour. Mais non, tout me l'interdisait.

Alors que je pouvais m'empiffrer de centaines de part de gâteau à chacun de mes anniversaires, je ne me contentais que des fraises décoratives sur le sommet du pudding. Et le reste de la pâtisserie terminait expressément aux ordures. Au moins, avait-elle le plaisir d'être dégustée par les chiens errants. J'ai toujours été en admiration devant les animaux, j'en rêvais.

« Ce n'est pas propre du tout ! » me criait ma mère.

« Ça coûte cher et c'est inutile. » me répétait mon père.

J'ai fini par me tourner vers la seule personne qui m'apportait un peu de bonheur au quotidien : ma grande sœur. Elle m'a toujours soutenu. Que ce soit pour mes études, ou bien en ce qui concernait mes relations sociales. Elle était une divinité née sur Terre pour me protéger. Elle m'a toujours défendu devant nos parents. Elle s'est chargée de m'offrir tout ce que mes parents ne m'avaient pas modestement offert, malgré leurs millions de dollars dépensés. Ses sourires et ses blagues à tout bout de champs irradiaient mon soleil intérieur.

Mais même ça, je n'y avais apparemment pas le droit.

Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, bien avant que les choses ne dérapent. Ou plutôt, avant qu' _il_ ne dérape. Pour que finalement, je dérape inévitablement à mon tour.

Je savais pertinemment que je n'avais pas l'autorisation d'y toucher. Mais, mes nerfs brûlés à vif ont fait exploser le volcan déjà débordant de colère et de déception bouillonnant dans mon corps.

Je l'ai saisie, décidé à en finir dans les secondes à venir. Et pas une seule onde d'hésitation n'a effleuré ma peau avant que je n'appuie. Quitte à disparaître de ce faux paradis en m'assurant un délectable dîner avec Hadès.

 **BANG BANG**

* * *

 **ALORS ? ÇA VOUS PLAÎT ?**

 **Il y a un changement radical d'écriture. Je n'ai pas fait de descriptif comme j'ai pu en faire dans Societatem, j'ai voulu tester la réflexion morale. J'ai aussi préféré garder le même point de vue que Societatem, à savoir la narration interne.**

 **Je dois vous dire que j'aime beaucoup ce premier chapitre. C'est en réalité un prologue, mais pour éviter de m'emmêler avec les chapitres –notamment sur le téléphone- ceci est le premier chapitre.**

 **J'ai réussi à ne citer aucun nom, à vous de faire marcher votre imagination, même si vous en avez eu un aperçu dans le résumé. J'ai laissé quelques indices, principalement un mot en particulier qui vous dit tout de suite où se déroule géographiquement l'histoire. Allez-vous le trouver ? Le premier qui le trouve pourra me poser une question (n'importe laquelle) concernant cette fiction, même si c'est du spoil. J'y répondrais pleinement !**

 **Le second chapitre prendra sûrement du temps à venir. Le temps de capter des lecteurs, mais aussi pour moi de réguler mes idées et de poser la situation de départ. (Qui ma foi, va vite retourner au descriptif.)**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt !**


	2. La prison du Nouveau Monde

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Comment dire… J'ai un retard d'environs 5 mois oui.. JE SAIS.**

 **Mais je vous avais prévenu ! Je ne suis pas ponctuelle du tout ! Bien, le principal est que ce chapitre 2 soit arrivé ! Il est court aussi, 1400 mots tout au plus. Je vous place doucement le contexte. Pour ce qui va suivre, je vais m'inspirer du système d'une vraie prison, mais je vais l'alléger. Donc, nos petits prisonniers auront l'air d'être en vacances, mais je vais faire une double-face sombre et- NON, VOUS SAUREZ PLUS TARD. J'ai déjà créé les fiches de chaque personnage et vous en avez vus déjà six !**

 **Je vous remercie pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette fiction. Je vous informe que mes récits n'ont pas de but précis et se déroulent selon mes envies, sans explications parfois. Mais bien sûr, il y aura du sang et du sexe, deux choses indissociables pour moi !**

 **En ce qui concerne Societatem… ALLEZ, J'LE DIS : LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE QUI PARAÎTRA SERA LE LEMON COMPLET. Voilà. Alors laissez-moi le peaufiner celui-là !**

 **Bien, maintenant je réponds aux reviews et vous laisse avec ce chapitre 2 !**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 **Yukkin : Merci ma Yuyu ! Voici la suite, j'espère que tu voudras toujours la lire ! :D**

 **Ryuka57 : …. J'PEUX PLUS TE PARLER COMME ÇA TOI XD Oui t'as pas intérêt à raconter quoique ce soit ! Et la suite, la voici ~**

 **TrafalgarLaw : Merci pour tes compliments. Oui, j'aime beaucoup cette ambiance d'écriture, ça change ! ET OUI, TU AS BIEN TROUVÉ ! Bravo, tu as le droit de poser ta petite question ~ Pour Societatem… Ben c'est le chapitre 16 qui va arriver, et j'ai déjà dit ce qu'il va y avoir !**

 **Rosaliepanda : Merci pour tes bons avis ! Je suis contente de m'accorder avec tes idées ! J'ai lu, une fois dans ma vie un LawSabo, mais c'était très léger et ça m'a vraiment plu, alors je voudrais le développer ! La suite, la voici !**

 **ClemTrafalgar : Merci, c'est vrai qu'il faut en vouloir pour lire les paragraphes ! C'est pourquoi j'utilise ce point de vue ^^'**

 **Rating :… T ?**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 2 : La prison du Nouveau Monde.**_

 **.**

 **.**

\- Mes pioupious, vous êtes bientôt chez vous !

Mon bras posé sur le minuscule rebord de la fenêtre et ma main supportant ma lourde tête accolée à la vitre transparente, je fais mine d'ignorer la remarque du commandant qui nous surveille depuis un certain temps dans ce camion cellulaire. Voilà maintenant plusieurs heures que nous roulons vers une destination connue de certains, mais inconnue pour ma part.

Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai longuement réfléchi à mes actes. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier… Tout compte fait, c'est bien la veille que l'incident s'est déroulé…

Je me vois ramper jusqu'à cette commode sombre faite en sapin _– que je me suis pris bon nombre de fois dans le pied !-_ pour me saisir du tiroir central, déverser son contenu sur le parquet ciré et prendre _la chose._

Ni son poids, ni son toucher froid et métallique ne m'avaient rebuté. Je m'étais relevé aussi vite que possible pour _le_ menacer, sans sourciller.

Sa colère avait doublé, mais j'avais gardé mon sang-froid. J'avais ouvert ma bouche pour lui cracher à la figure tout ce que je ressentais à son égard, moi qui m'étais retenu pendant tout ce temps. Mais, aveuglé par la haine et la rancune, à peine avait-il fait un pas que…

\- HÉ HO, DEBOUT BLONDINET !

J'ouvre brusquement mes yeux en sursautant violemment. Je tourne mon regard vers celui qui m'a réveillé et je constate que ce n'est d'autre que le commandant que j'ai ignoré plus tôt. Derrière lui, un groupe d'hommes et de femmes de tout âge rient de cette stupide blague. Je les dévisage pour les faire taire, mais c'est finalement le commandant qui les calme.

\- Vous autres, je n'ai rien demandé à des parasites comme vous, alors fichez-moi le camp !

Lesdits « parasites » grognent et se mettent en file indienne pour sortir du fourgon.

\- Rejoins-les toi aussi.

Je reporte mon regard sur le commandant et ne dis rien. Je me contente de rejoindre le bout de la file, me positionnant derrière un jeune garçon aux cheveux rose. Cette drôle de couleur m'intrigue, et le jeune homme se retourne pour croiser mon regard curieux.

\- Quoi ?

Le garçon tremble légèrement et ne me répond pas, puis fait volte-face pour marcher à la suite du groupe.

Je suis le dernier à sortir du camion. À force d'être resté tant de temps assis, je ressens des fourmillements dans mes jambes et je les secoue pour atténuer la sensation.

\- Ne commence pas à t'agiter. Tu auras le loisir de pouvoir bouger, quand tu récureras les chiottes !

J'ose lever mes yeux sur le commandant qui ricane bêtement et peux apercevoir une troupe de gardes armés à l'entrée de « mon nouveau chez moi ». Ces hommes saluent le commandant et ce dernier vient à leur rencontre. Je me penche pour observer leur discussion, mais je n'entends rien. Après quelques hochements de tête, le commandant revient vers le groupe. Mais, un homme aux cheveux bruns hérissés tente de s'enfuir au même moment de la file. Malheureusement, étant enrobé, il n'est pas assez rapide et…

 **PAN**

\- Aaaah !

Un cri de stupeur général s'élève du groupe. Je regarde en haut et aperçois un homme perché dans une tour qui recharge son sniper. Bougre, qu'il vise bien ! Je reporte mon attention sur le blessé qui geint en se roulant par terre. Le commandant y jette un œil, puis rassure ses collègues.

\- Ce n'est pas un souci, Law le soignera !

\- Law ?

Le commandant m'empêche de poursuivre mes réflexions en donnant ses ordres :

\- Bien ! Chacun de vous passera un par un devant ces deux gardes et fera ce qu'ils diront !

Tout le monde se penche pour voir qui sont les deux gardes en question. L'un est assis à une table ensevelie de paperasse. Il a une peau très pâle et des cheveux sombres. Je distingue une moustache finement taillée sous son nez, et des yeux de couleur ocre. Il porte un chapeau de mousquetaire noir décoré d'une plume bleue ciel touffue. Et l'autre, son acolyte, est complètement différent. Il est très grand et très imposant. Sa peau est hâlée et ses cheveux très frisés. Il doit venir du Sud. Il porte un chapeau subtilement tacheté et ses yeux sont… blancs. Lui, il a l'air chargé de fournir le nécessaire aux arrivants.

La queue commence à bouger, et c'est rapidement que mon tour vient. Je regarde l'homme assis et le détaille de plus près. Son corps est mince et bien sculpté. Il ne m'adresse aucun regard tandis qu'il prend la parole :

\- Ton nom ?

Je sors de ma contemplation en clignant des yeux, mais oublie complètement la question. Et le garde ne tarde pas à me le rappeler.

\- J'ai dit : ton nom ?

Il lève enfin les yeux vers moi et je fonds instantanément dans son regard jaune et perçant qui me fait froid dans le dos.

\- All… Allstair Sabo.

L'homme replonge dans ses papiers, mais semble être embêté. Il secoue sa tête pour se reprendre et gribouille des annotations juste en face de mon nom. Puis, il me tend la feuille avec un stylo.

\- Signe.

Je me saisis des objets et cherche la case pour y apposer ma signature. Une fois fait, l'homme récupère le document avant de me donner ses instructions.

\- Vas voir Kuma.

Il pointe du doigt son camarade rond derrière lui. Je lève mon regard sur l'homme posté debout avec un sac dans les mains. Je me dirige vers lui et m'arrête à une distance respectable. Ledit Kuma me présente un sac de toile et me fait signe de le prendre, ce que je fais expressément. Puis, il se dégage du chemin pour m'inviter à pénétrer dans le bâtiment.

\- Bienvenue au pénitencier le plus réputé d'Arizona : la prison du Nouveau Monde !

J'entre sans plus tarder et me voilà au cœur d'un univers dont j'ignore tout. J'atterris dans un immense hall très lumineux et étonnamment immaculé, sans graffiti ou salissure, sans marque d'ancienneté. Aussi propre qu'un hôpital ! Je n'y croie pas un seul instant. Je redresse ma tête et ce que je vois au plafond me fascine et me terrifie en même temps. Un gigantesque squelette est suspendu au toit. Il porte une étrange perruque afro et ses os sont multicolores. Comme si on y avait mis…

\- Des chewing-gums ?

\- Les nouveaux, c'est par ici !

Je me reconnecte à la réalité et suis le groupe qui se dirige vers une salle annexe. Je m'y entasse comme les autres et le même commandant pénible se présente face à nous.

\- Bonjour les pioupious. Je m'appelle Commandant Morgan. Je suis responsable de vous le temps de votre intégration. Je vous préviens d'avance : je ne suis pas un tendre ! Je vais de suite vous attribuer vos cellules. Vous êtes tous logés avec un détendu arrivé avant vous pour vous aider. Ici, tant que vous vous tenez tranquilles et respectez le règlement… Votre séjour sera optimal. A contrario… votre vie deviendra un enfer. Amusez-vous bien !

Le commandant Morgan attribue les cellules, puis dicte la mienne sur un ton pesant en détachant chaque syllabe.

\- Allstair Sabo : Aile B, cellule 301.

Je mémorise les informations, mais toutes les personnes présentes me fusillent du regard. Ce regard méprisant et haineux que je déteste tant…

\- Bien. Maintenant allez vous installer.

Tous sortent rapidement de la salle, certains en me bousculant volontairement. Je soupire simplement, étant devenu insensible à ça. Me revoilà dans ce grand hall. Je remarque deux escaliers parallèles descendant vers une grande salle meublée de tables et de chaises de cantine. Sans doute le self. Je peux y voir des prisonniers aux allures très diverses et variées, ce qui raffermit l'idée que j'ai de cet endroit.

\- Un vrai foutoi-humf !

Soudain, un des détenus me percute sans s'en rendre compte. Je fais demi-tour chastement, mais le flux de prisonniers m'empêche de le distinguer. Puis, j'entends…

\- Ah Law, tu en as pris du temps !

Je perçois l'inconnu parmi la foule et me précipite dans sa direction en entendant ce nom, mais c'est trop tard. Il vient juste d'entrer dans une salle plus loin, un garde fermant la porte derrière lui.

Je reste immobile, comme perdu. J'ignore pourquoi ce nom me parle et cela me dérange. Je passe ma main sur mon visage en me frottant les yeux, puis jette mon sac sur le dos pour partir en direction de ma cellule.

 **{À suivre.}**

* * *

 **Alors ?**

 **Oui, j'ai donné un nom de famille à Sabo. Si vous connaissez son véritable nom, dîtes le moi, parce que j'en ai inventé un ! Bon d'accord, cette prison c'est du grand n'importe quoi, mais on aime ça le gloubi-boulga (Rien à voir Muwn' T_T)**

 **J'attends vos avis et… ATTENDEZ, ON EST EN 2016 LÀ ? Ben…. Nah pas de bonne année, allez vous faire foutre. VOUALAAA~**

 **À bientôt !**


	3. Rencontre

**HELLO EVERYONE !**

 **Je ne vais rien dire sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce n'est même plus un retard ça. C'EST UN ARRÊT MALADIE.**

 **Bref, allons de l'avant. Je suis un peu au point mort pour Societatem. J'ai publié le chapitre 16, qui contient le lemon. Mais il est passé sous les radars. Donc, je réfléchis encore à la manière d'aborder la fin. En plus de ça, il faut que je refasse les premiers chapitres en quelque sorte.**

 **En attendant, j'ai décidé d'avancer avec ITHOP. Sachez mes douceurs, que j'ai écrit à l'avance les 4 prochains chapitres.**

 **ET PUTAIN, ÇA ON PEUT LE FÊTER AVEC DU CHAMPAGNE MERDE.**

 **Je publie ce chapitre 3, et même si j'ai très envie de publier les autres dans l'heure qui suit je vais me retenir.**

 **Voilà. Je ne sais pas quel rythme prendre, et je préfèrerais avoir écrit ma fiction en entier à l'avance avant de poster pour éviter justement les pauses trop longues.**

 **J'ai eu quelques soucis de santé morale. (GENRE LE VIDE D'INSPI' M'VOYEZ ?) Et ma chaîne YouTube a pris le dessus. D'ailleurs, je vous invite à y faire un tour si vous le souhaitez, voici mon nom : xPaloù Lèg.**

 _ **Réponses aux commentaires :**_

 **ClemTrafalgar :**

 **Ah, tu as pu voir le lemon xD**  
 **S'il y a Law, c'est une bonne fiction haha !**  
 **Non, je n'étais pas au courant que le nom de Sabo avait été prononcé... C'est pas grave, j'aime celui-là, je l'avais vu dans une autre fiction, il fut un temps ^^**  
 **Merci pour ton commentaire, la suite la voilà !**

 **bananacrco :**

 **Elle est là, elle est là !**

 **Katym :**

 **Oui, couple rare et pourtant très intéressant comme tu dis ! Je l'ai lu qu'une fois, et encore c'était léger. Alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait développer l'idée !**  
 **Non je n'abandonne rien, je prends juste énormément de temps... :c**  
 **Merci pour ton commentaire !**

 **favoria :**

 **J'espère que tu guettes toujours, la suite est là ! Merci pour ton soutien !**

 **Rating : Mhn T/M pour violence.**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _CHAPITRE 3 : Rencontre._**

.

.

Aile B, par la gauche, porte d'entrée dans le dos. Contient les cellules 201 à 301. Au moins, le repérage risque d'être très rapide, ma cellule est la dernière, au fond du couloir. Je m'y rends sans plus attendre, légèrement pressé par deux gardes dans le dos qui me conduisent près d'un portique de sécurité. Mes affaires sont scannées et un troisième individu m'inspecte au peigne fin. Puis finalement, sans m'en rendre compte, des chaînes viennent entraver mes poignets et mes chevilles. Je pousse un cri de surprise, mais je n'ai pas l'air d'inquiéter les gardes.

« Avance ! Et sans faire d'histoire. »

Je grogne dans ma barbe – inexistante – et fait un pas. Mais c'est sans compter sur les courtes chaînes oubliées qui me font trébucher au sol sous les éclats de rire des hommes m'accompagnant.

« Haha, encore un abruti qui va bien nous faire marrer ! »

Je me pince la lèvre en me relevant aussi vite que possible pour leur cracher à la gueule.

« Bande de gros cons dégénérés ! »

Aussitôt, les voix se taisent et un violent coup sec me brise le crâne, me faisant perdre à nouveau l'équilibre. L'instant d'après, je suis tiré vers le haut avec mes chaînes, avant qu'un des deux gardes ne me frappe le visage gratuitement.

« Comment tu me parles ? T'es pas chez toi ici mon pote, tu me dois le respect tu m'entends ? LE RESPECT ! »

Un deuxième coup fend ma lèvre jusqu'au sang. Sang que je crache par terre en dévisageant mon geôlier.

« Ah, parce que tu craches toi ? Oh, mais c'est notre ami de la cellule voisine qui ne va pas être content de savoir que tu salis son travail ! »

Le garde tire maintenant mes poignets vers le bas pour me forcer à rester couché sur le sol, m'arrachant une grimace de douleur.

« Maintenant sale vermine, tu vas nettoyer ta connerie. Lèche le sol. »

Je suis effrayé par ses méthodes mais ma fierté m'ordonne de résister. L'homme perd patience et écrase brutalement ma tête avec son pied, mettant tout son poids dessus avant de réitérer son ordre.

« LÈCHE-MOI CE PUTAIN DE SOL !

\- Oh oh ! Voyons Crocodile, on a dit qu'on serait aimable le temps de l'adaptation des petits nouveaux ! Tu ne nous fais pas honneur là, mon ami ! »

Je tourne les yeux et peux distinguer le commandant Morgan qui vient de voir la scène du bout du couloir. Ledit Crocodile se retire en s'excusant et en prononçant des promesses en l'air. Le commandant a l'air satisfait et poursuit son chemin. L'autre garde resté inactif vient à ma rencontre pour me remettre sur pied. Mais, alors que je commençais à me sentir soulagé, le garde en question glisse dans mon dos pour me maintenir immobile pendant que Crocodile arme son poing et m'en remet une couche dans l'estomac. Une gerbe de sang remonte dans ma gorge et s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres.

« Aah !

\- Regarde-moi bien, sale vaurien… Ici, t'as intérêt à bien te tenir, juste pour ta survie. Juste pour ça. Tu peux rien espérer de mieux. Sinon, nous nous ferons un plaisir de te montrer comment on gère les cas comme toi, sinon pire. Tu vas pas vivre longtemps à ce rythme-là. Oh non… »

Un léger rire satanique fait vibrer la voix de Crocodile et se répercute en écho dans ma tête pendant que je me fais traîner jusqu'à ma cellule avant d'y être jeté sans ménagement. Je réussis à me hisser jusqu'au premier lit venu avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

 _Quelques instants plus tard._

« Hé ! Bouge de là. »

Une voix grave et suave me tire de ma torpeur et je papillonne des yeux pour y voir plus clair. Je perçois d'autres bruits, mais ma migraine fait siffler mes oreilles.

Un grand homme habillé de blanc et ayant les cheveux longs et foncés s'approche de moi en s'accroupissant.

« Dégage de mon lit. Allez. »

Cette voix murmurée au creux de mon oreille m'arrache un étrange frisson. Je rouspète pour la forme et m'écarte péniblement. L'homme se glisse sur le lit sans demander son reste, faisant grincer les ressorts du vieux matelas. J'entends des froissements de tissus dans mon dos alors que je me frotte les yeux pour chasser les dernières brumes du sommeil. Je me mets debout à l'aide d'une échelle que je n'avais pas remarquée plus tôt. Je finis par m'adosser à un mur épais et froid au fond de la cellule, le plus loin de ce drôle de personnage.

Ce dernier est allongé sur son lit. Lit inférieur d'un lit superposé. Il bouquine un livre de poche. Je le fixe intensément, ne trouvant rien à dire, encore abasourdi. Je me suis dit qu'en arrivant ici, la meilleure des choses à faire était de faire bonne impression et bien s'entendre avec les autres afin d'éviter les problèmes. Mais, j'étais plutôt parti du mauvais pied. Finalement, le brun brise le silence lui-même.

« Nom ? »

En disant cela, l'homme plante son regard dans le mien et les effets sont sans appel. Il a des yeux tout simplement extraordinaires. Je n'en avais jamais vus de tels. Métalliques. Mais pas que. Gris lunaire, à la fois lisse et irrégulier, je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Mais le plus intriguant dans tout ça, c'est la force qui s'en découle. Quelque chose de perçant, qui me met à nu et qui me met en garde. Son coup d'œil s'affine et s'impatiente devant mon mutisme.

Je secoue ma tête et réponds sans détacher mes yeux absorbés par cette découverte.

« Sa…bo.

\- Hum. »

Le brun replonge le nez dans sa lecture avec un air désintéressé. Je n'y prête pas attention puisque mon regard s'attarde maintenant sur une blouse blanche pendue sur un des montants du lit. Je perçois alors une plaquette de métal accrochée à la blouse sur laquelle est enfin écrit le nom du brun.

La lumière se fait et je comprends enfin qu'il s'agit là de mon partenaire de cellule, le « parrain » dont avait parlé le commandant Morgan.

« Trafalgar Law ?

\- Law suffira largement. »

D'accord. Il n'aime pas son nom, ou bien a l'habitude de n'être appelé que par son prénom.

« Ok Law… euh. Si j'ai bien compris, je dois prendre le lit du haut ? »

Ma question n'en était pas réellement une, et son silence me le prouve bien. Je crois qu'il est du genre à ne pas gaspiller sa salive et à parler uniquement quand c'est nécessaire. Les soirées promettent d'être longues.

Je monte sagement dans mon lit et commence à défaire mon sac. Je remarque alors quelque chose de troublant. Tous les tissus sont… roses. Je me penche pour voir si Law avait le même problème et il s'avère que oui. Sa combinaison et ses draps sont roses aussi. Je n'en tiens pas compte et tente de faire mon lit. Je dis bien « tenter » puisque je n'ai jamais fait mon lit, mes parents ayant embauché une bonne.

Après plusieurs essais cataclysmiques, je décide d'abandonner, n'ayant réussi qu'à enfiler la taie d'oreiller. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas très évident à faire, étant enchaîné comme je le suis. Je constate aussi que Law n'a pas ce problème-là non plus. Il est libre, sans entraves. Une pointe de jalousie s'installe mais je la chasse bien vite en m'allongeant sur mon lit, mes pensées me berçant tout doucement. Je finis par m'endormir.

Mais les images du drame s'acharnent à tourner en boucle, défilant sans cesse dans ma tête, comme à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. Je suis terrorisé par cette boucle sans fin. Cette chose dans mes mains… Le corps de ma sœur et de mon père, puis les cris de ma mère… Je me sens étouffé et prisonnier dans mon propre corps. Tout s'accélère et à nouveau, la même voix suave et grave m'extirpe de mon calvaire.

« Eh, calme-toi ! »

Je fais un énorme bond dans mon lit en reprenant bruyamment ma respiration. Je tremble comme une feuille et je claque des dents, comme si j'avais froid, alors que ma peau brulante dégouline de sueur. Je pose mes yeux sur Law qui me dévisage de colère avant de retourner à sa lecture. Sa colère me contamine en s'ajoutant à celle que je ressens toujours dans mes cauchemars et je laisse ma voix s'exprimer.

« Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ?

\- Je n'arrivais plus à lire.

\- Pardon ?! »

Je saute de mon lit, mais les chaînes toujours présentes me font perdre l'équilibre et je tombe lamentablement du haut de mon sommier.

« Putain, mais quelles me font chier ces chaînes ! Mais merde, pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ! Toi t'as rien, t'es libre comme l'air ! »

Law lève les yeux au ciel et ce geste fait déborder mon vase de haine. Je me précipite sur lui et lui arrache son bouquin avant de le balancer dans un coin de la pièce dans un excès de rage. Je fais demi-tour et la situation m'échappe. Law est maintenant debout contre moi. Je n'ai rien entendu et c'est flippant. Il me pousse jusqu'à me jeter contre le mur de béton. Je heurte douloureusement la surface dure en couinant, mais les surprises ne s'arrêtent pas là.

Law me plaque sévèrement contre la pierre et sort de je-ne-sais-où un scalpel qu'il fait danser entre ses doigts avant de le pointer sous ma gorge. Je ne fais plus un geste et le brun se penche à mon oreille.

« Écoute-moi bien. Ici, t'es dans ma cellule. Toutes mes affaires, j'ai payé cher pour les avoir. Et tu n'y touche pas. Jamais. Je ne veux pas te voir le nez dans mes affaires, ni tes sales pattes dessus. J'ai beaucoup de patience, mais tu as touché à mon livre, et ça je n'apprécie vraiment pas. Donc, suis cette règle à la lettre et tout se passera bien. T'as compris ? »

Je hoche gentiment de la tête pour me faire entendre. Law relâche la pression et fait pivoter son instrument avant de le ranger dans sa poche arrière de pantalon. Il ramasse son livre qu'il secoue et s'installe à nouveau sur son lit, avec la même nonchalance dans son attitude.

Étrangement attirant, peu bavard et maniaque. Ça promet d'être amusant…

 **{À suivre.}**

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà. Notre chapitre 3 se termine ici. Dans les prochains chapitres, nous en apprendrons plus sur le personnel et les autres détenus de la prison.**

 **À bientôt !**


	4. Premières Heures

**Bonjour mes oiseaux ! Ai-je une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer ? PARFAITEMENT.**

 **Je vais reprendre à fond cette fiction ! Je vais essayer de tenir le rythme "un chapitre par semaine", sinon "un chapitre toutes les deux semaines".**

 **J'aime beaucoup l'histoire que j'ai débuté, et j'aimerais la peaufiner et la terminer, afin de reprendre Societatem de Pirates.**

 **Enjoyez bien ce chapitre 4, et je pense poster tous les lundis, histoire de bien démarrer la semaine !**

 _ **Réponses aux commentaires :**_

 **favoria :**

 **Merci d'avoir laissé un belle review comme celle-là ! Oui, les autres personnages arrivent petit à petit, tu en entendras surtout parler dans le prochain chapitre ! Quant au fait d'insérer une mafia... Tu vas vite te rendre compte, qu'il en existe une, voire plusieurs, et qu'elles prennent une place assez importante ! Merci d'avoir suivi la fiction, j'espère que tu auras le sourire en voyant l'alerte e-mail !**

 **mamane :**

 **Merci pour tes compliments ! J'essaie au mieux de leur coller à la peau, même si j'ai bien être marginale de temps en temps ! Je continue, ne t'en fais pas !**

 **Rating : Eurk… K+ ?**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 4 : Premières heures.**_

.

.

Une heure. Deux heures. Trois heures ? Je ne compte plus.

Voilà maintenant des centaines de minutes que je fixe ce plafond blafard et inintéressant à souhait. Si j'avais eu un stylo, au moins aurais-je pu y griffonner quelque uns de mes chefs-d'œuvre… Je m'ennuie comme un rat mort, supportant le poids de mes chaînes usées jusqu'à la moelle. Et puis je me dis que je n'ai plus rien à perdre, alors autant faire la conversation avec le bloc de glace.

« Law ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Eh, Law ! »

Toujours ce silence pesant.

« L… »

Je m'interromps en fronçant mes sourcils. Je ne l'ai pas vu quitter la cellule, alors pourquoi je n'entends plus rien, même pas le bruit des pages de papier de son foutu livre ? Je me penche discrètement par-dessus les barrières d'acier et constate que Law s'est endormi. C'est le moment opportun pour l'observer sans risquer d'être attrapé.

À commencer par sa chevelure. Elle est très épaisse et moyennement longue. Couleur charbonnée. Et, peut-être quelques reflets… bleutés. À vérifier sous les rayons solaires. C'est un bordel capillaire indescriptible. Des épis dans tous les sens et d'un autre point de vue, sommeillant comme cela, ça lui donne un côté… tendre ? Genre un môme qui se réveille d'un rêve, probablement le monde des Bisounours.

J'adorais ces histoires que me racontait ma grande sœur. Nos petits moments du soir, quand elle me décrivait le monde comme elle l'imaginait. Tellement différent de mon point de vue. Empli de guimauves fondantes et de gélatine colorée. Mais, au quotidien, je ne voyais que la haine et le dégoût des autres à mon égard, moi qui n'avais rien fait, rien demandé pour être traité de la sorte. J'espérais qu'un jour, peut-être, le monde qu'elle me contait deviendrait réalité, dans un sens.

Mes yeux glissent délicatement sur le visage du brun. Je ne m'attarde pas sur ses yeux clos, le plus intéressant étant ses iris captivants, cachés par ses paupières, pour mon plus grand malheur. Je note tout de même de longs cils efféminés qui n'entachent en rien le charme du personnage.

Un nez fin souligné par des pommettes légèrement saillantes. Et puis… Cette bouche. Contradictoire. Fines et pulpeuse. Comme c'est possible ? Le galbe de ses lèvres brillantes donne un incroyable volume alors que la forme est masculine et discrète. Je m'en mords la joue.

Sous cette bouche parfaite se trouve un bouc. Bien taillé et discret, pour une part de virilité.

Je dévie le regard sur sa main soutenant sa tête. Et alors, je remarque sur sa peau des formes noires et incrustées sur le dos de ses doigts et sa main. Des tatouages. Je risque d'en croiser pas mal ici.

Je crois deviner des caractères tatoués sur les phalanges et un symbole sur la main. Dans le genre tribal. Ses manches de combinaison étant remontées, je vois aussi que les dessins continuent sur ses avant-bras.

Sa silhouette est élancée, et sa grande taille y ajoute deux fois plus d'élégance. Son souffle est léger et imperceptible même dans le silence le plus complet. La couleur de son habit fait ressortir son teint hâlé qui témoigne de ses origines, plutôt un gars du Sud.

Ma curiosité me pique plus qu'il ne faudrait mais j'y cède finalement et descends le lit sans un bruit, portant mes chaînes. Mais l'un d'elle se cogne contre un montant métallique, faisant un bruit atroce.

Je retiens ma respiration et l'instant d'après Law grogne en se retournant dans son lit, me montrant son dos. Il reste néanmoins dans les vapes. Je soupire de soulagement, j'ai eu très chaud.

Mais voilà que j'ai encore plus chaud maintenant - _littéralement parlant_ \- en voyant le côté verso du brun.

« Ce cul, putain de m- »

Je masque ma bouche avec ma main droite pour ne plus parler et me contenter de bouillir de l'intérieur. Des vagues de chaleur me retournent l'estomac et je suis obligé de détourné le regard pour ne pas aggraver mon état.

Au fond de moi, j'ai toujours su que Cupidon m'avait inscrit sur sa liste préférée dans le seul but de me compliquer la vie : les homosexuels. Un autre truc de plus à supporter au sein d'une société intolérante et dénigrante. Seule ma sœur était au courant de mon orientation. C'est quand elle s'est intéressée à mes histoires de cœur qu'elle a remarqué mon attirance. Qu'elle trouvait étrange que je lui demande de me parler en détail de ses conquêtes masculines plutôt que lui soutirer le numéro de ses amies. Pas une seule fois elle ne m'a jugé et a toujours été bonne conseillère. Je ne la remercierais jamais assez pour ça.

Je passe ma main, qui retenait mes cris, dans mes cheveux dans un geste d'anxiété. Je tourne les yeux vers la poule aux œufs d'or et j'y reste ancré.

Rond, ferme. Un appel au viol.

« Ok, respire bien fort mon grand… »

Je descends les dernières marches de l'échelle et reste planté au milieu de la cellule, la bouche grande ouverte. Puis, un éclat doré attire mon attention. Deux boucles. Suspendues à l'oreille de Law. Je n'en vois qu'une paire, mais ne doute pas que l'autre oreille doit porter elle aussi deux boucles d'or.

Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir dessiner tout ce que je vois… Le dessin est une de mes plus grandes passions. Je pensais en faire mon métier. Bien que mes parents voulaient que j'étudie le droit. J'étais plutôt mal tombé…

Soudain, des pas résonnent dans le couloir. Je tourne ma tête vers les barreaux et vois un grand homme arriver à la hauteur de notre cellule. Il sort un trousseau de clefs et ouvre la porte en fer pour l'écarter en grand. Il pénètre à l'intérieur de la pièce et je recule au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approche. Il apparaît enfin sous la lumière et je suis étonné de voir son physique.

Un… _ananas_ ! Je me retiens de pouffer de rire. Je vais finir par me mettre tout le monde sur le dos si je continue sur cette voie.

Des yeux mi-clos, des cheveux blonds touffus sur le sommet du crâne et une fine barbe sont les éléments les plus caractéristiques de son visage. Sa tenue de garde est grande ouverte sur son torse musclé et immaculé. Un imposant tatouage azur y trône fièrement.

Il m'adresse finalement un grand sourire charmeur et me tend sa main.

« Marco. »

Je fusille sa main du regard et préfère ne pas la serrer. Sait-on jamais…

« S… Sabo. »

Il ne s'offusque pas et rabat sa main derrière sa tête pour se triturer la nuque. Serait-il timide ?

« Tu fais parti des nouveaux, c'est ça ? »

Son ton est calme et chaleureux, comme s'il voulait instaurer un climat de confiance entre nous. Je fais signe de la tête pour approuver ses dires.

« Je suis un des surveillants de cette prison. Je suis aussi rattaché à l'infirmerie. »

Je jette un coup d'œil en direction de Law toujours endormi et reviens sur Marco.

« Oui, Law et moi nous connaissons très bien. Je suis son fournisseur. »

Je relâche ma garde progressivement. Marco semble dégager de bonnes ondes.

« Pourquoi as-tu ouvert la porte comme ça ? Je pourrais sortir, tu sais ? »

Marco ricane de bon cœur avant de me répondre.

« Non, tu ne feras pas ça. Je pense que tu as pu voir clairement de quoi sont capable les gens ici. Et pourtant, tu n'as pas encore tout vu…

\- C'est-à-dire ? »

Marco me lance un sourire mystérieux et je comprends que je n'en saurais pas plus pour le moment.

« J'ai ouvert la porte de chaque cellule de l'aile B. Il est 17h, les nouveaux prisonniers peuvent sortir pour se retrouver dans la cour. Ensuite, à partir de 18h, les ailes partiront chacune leur tour au self pour dîner. Et aujourd'hui spécialement, les nouveaux doivent passer leur visite médicale. »

Je grimace en voyant toutes les images que m'évoquent les termes « visite médicale ».

« En ce qui te concerne, l'aile B sera autorisée à se rendre au réfectoire à 19h précise. Les horaires ne sont pas fixes, il y a des roulements tous les jours. Comme ça pas de jaloux. Tu peux maintenant sortir rejoindre les autres détenus. »

Je le remercie d'un hochement de tête et fais quelques pas sur le côté pour tendre une main vers Law. Je dois le réveiller pour le prévenir.

« Non. Je ne ferais pas ça à ta place. »

Je me stoppe à quelques centimètres de l'épaule du brun et lance un regard d'incompréhension à Marco.

« Il ne t'as pas dit qu'il ne faut jamais toucher à ses affaires ?

\- Si, mais-

\- Ses « affaires » incluent également son corps. S'il ne t'y a pas invité, ne le touche pas. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant exagérément. Son comportement de maniaque renfermé me gonfle !

« Sérieusement ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Marco m'offre un second sourire étrange qui me dit que j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre de mon partenaire de cellule.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ?

\- Retrouver les autres prisonniers dans la cour.

\- Mais… Et pour Law ? Comment on le réveille si on ne peut pas le toucher ? J'ai essayé de l'appeler… Il ne répond pas non plus ! »

Marco se tient sur une jambe, le corps posé contre le mur bétonné et un nouveau rire doux franchi ses lèvres.

« Allez, Law. Fini de jouer. Tu sais que cette blague n'est drôle que cinq minutes ? »

Je suis complètement perdu et je finis par saisir un bout de la réalité quand Law se tourne lentement vers nous, un rictus au coin des lèvres qui ne me plaît pas.

« Marco… Tu connais vraiment tout de moi… C'en est presque gênant. »

À nouveau cette voix sensuelle qui surgit de la gorge du brun que je ne cesse de fixer. Cet enfoiré ne dormait pas ! Et ce, depuis le début ! Je sens immédiatement le sang affluer vers mes joues pâles qui virent au cramoisi.

« Oui, plus que je ne devrais d'ailleurs… Tu le sais parfaitement bien. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre le double-sens de cette phrase que deux billes grises d'humeur joueuses croisent mes yeux qui eux, reflètent parfaitement ma colère.

« T'es adorable Sabo. Surtout quand tu rougis… »

Je le fuis du regard et sors de la cellule en choisissant la facilité. Je me dandine aussi vite que je le peux, sous le poids de mes fers, pour m'éloigner du brun.

« Eh, Sabo ! Attends un peu ! »

J'accélère mon pas de course et c'est finalement Marco qui arrive à ma hauteur plus vite que je ne l'espérais. Il m'arrête gentiment en attrapant mes chaînes. Il les secoue sous mon nez comme pour me rappeler qu'elles sont toujours là.

« Tu ne vas pas aller bien loin avec ça. »

Je tourne ma tête, l'air indifférent. Marco sort son trousseau de clefs et choisis un kit de crochetage. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était possible de voir ça sur un trousseau de gardien de prison.

Il me sourit naturellement et défait mes liens. Je me frotte machinalement les poignets et le remercie silencieusement.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Seulement une des lubies de Crocodile et-

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça que je demande. Pourquoi Law a fait ça ? »

Marco soupire et prend un air à la fois sérieux et désolé.

« Law ne dort jamais complètement. Son sommeil est extrêmement léger, il est toujours à l'affût. Il a toujours été comme ça, du moins depuis le temps que je le connais… Et du genre taquin quand ça le branche.

\- Donc, je dois supporter ses humeurs à la con en plus ? Génial. »

Marco n'y trouve rien à redire et je tourne les talons pour rejoindre la cour dont m'avait parlé le surveillant.

Un fois les escaliers centraux descendus, je me dirige directement à l'extérieur pour prendre une bouffée d'air. Et là, c'est une nouvelle claque que je me prends.

Tout simplement inimaginable.

 **{À suivre.}**

* * *

 **Tadam !**

 **Oui, je voyais bien Marco en infirmier. Et j'aime le comportement de Law !**

 **À bientôt ! :D**


End file.
